Red Velvet
Profile *'Group name:' Red Velvet *'Korea:' 레드 벨벳 (Re-deu-bel-bet) *'Japan:' レッド・ベルベット (Reddo berubetto) *'China:' 紅色 天鵝絨 (Hóngsè tiān'éróng) *'Oficial fanclub name:' ReVeluv *'Music genres:' K-Pop, Electropop, R&B, Dance, Neo-Soul, Classic Rock *'Debut date:' 2014-Aug-01 *'Talent agencies:' **'Korea:' SM Entertainment **'Japan:' Avex Trax Members *Irene (아이린) (Leader, rapper, vocalist and dancer) *Seulgi (슬기) (Vocalist and dancer) *Wendy (웬디) (Vocalist and dancer) *Joy (조이) (Vocalist, rapper and dancer) *Yeri (예리) (Rapper, vocalist, dancer and maknae) About Red Velvet Pre-Debut Three of the original four members (Irene, Seulgi, and Wendy) of Red Velvet were previously part of SM Entertainment's pre-debut group, SMROOKIES, of which Yeri was also a part. Specifically, Seulgi was chosen by SM Entertainment in a public audition held in 2007, where she amazed everyone with her dance expertise and beautiful singing voice. Two years later, in 2009, SM Entertainment in another public audition Irene ended up being recruited, three years later in 2012, Wendy was recruited through an audition that SM Entertainment did on a global scale, she was in Canada at the time. Joy ended up being recruited in 2012 as well as another global audition in Seoul. In 2014, there were plans to unveil a new girl's group by SM Entertainment in the upcoming months, and people were excited about the official debut of the new girls group Red Velvet on August 1, 2014. SM Entertainment would later end up adding to the group another member, Yeri. ;More about Red Velvet TV Shows *Descendants of the Sun (2016) Ep.16 cameo TV Show Theme Songs *''See The Star'' - Hotel Del Luna OST (2019) Movies *SMTown: The Stage (2015) Variety Shows *(XtvN & tvN) Super TV (2018) *(JTBC) Idol Room (14/08/18) Ep. 15 *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 2 (28/01/18 with Astro ) *(tvN) Comedy Big League (18/02/18, Irene, Seulgi & Wendy) *(MBC) Oppa Thinking (31/07/17) *(tvN) SNL Korea 9 (22/07/17) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (17/07/17, Wendy & Joy) *(Mnet) Yang Nam Show Season 2 *(KBS) Sister’s Slam Dunk season 2 (3/03/17, Everyone except Joy) *(Channel A) Singderella (24/02/17) *(StarTV YinYueTai) Talk to You (20/02/17, Irene & Seulgi) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (07/09/16) *Knowing Bros Ep. 21 *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (01/04/16) *(KBS-2TV) Hello Counselor (21/03/16, Irene & Wendy) *(KBS2) Vitamin (17/03/16, Seulgi & Yeri) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (16/03/16) *Korean Entertainment Arts Awards (18/02/16) *5th Gaon Kpop Chart Awards (17/02/16) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (09-10.02.2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (12.01.16) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (23.09.15) *(MBC) Section TV (30.08.15) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (28.09.15) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (23.06.15) *SINA Interview (28.05.15) *SOHU TV (14.05.15) *(Mnet) YamanTV (20.04.15) *(Arirang) After School Club (07.04.15, Ep. 154) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (17.12.14, everyone except Joy) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (28.10.14) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.10.14) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (20.09.14) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (01.09.14) *(KBS) Escape Crisis No.1 (25.08.14) Animated Show Theme Songs *''Yossism'' - TeleMonster (2016) Radio Shows *(SBS) Old School Radio (07.02.18) *NCT's Night Night (22.11.17) *(SBS) Old School Radio (22.11.17) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (20.11.17) *(MBC) FM Kangta's Starry Night Radio (13.09.16) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (13.09.16) *(KBS) Kiss the Radio (9.09.16) *(SBS) Cultwo Show Radio (8.09.16) *Jang Yewon's Radio (25.03.16) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.03.16) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (21.03.16) *(KBS) Cool FM K-Pop Planet (20.03.16) *(MBC) Park Ji Yeon's FM Date (17.03.16) *(SBS) Escape at 2PM, Cultwo Show (17.03.16) *(MBC) FM4U Good Morning FM, It's Jun Hyunmoo (16.03.16) *(MBC) Tablo's Dream Radio (24.10.15) *Sunny's FM Date (01.10.15) *Hope Song Of Noon (24.09.15) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (19.09.15) *(MBC) FM4U Park Kyunglim's 2PM Date (15.09.15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (09.09.2015) *Sunny's FM Date (22.04.15) *Kim Sungjoo's Music Square (10.04.15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show (09.04.15) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa Radio (07.04.15) *(MBC) FM4U 91.9 Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (03.04.15) *(SBS) Lee Gookju's Young Street (01.04.15) *(SBS) Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (31.03.15) *(SBS) Kim Changryul's Old School Radio (30.03.15) *(KBS) Cool FM Jang Dongmin '2:00 Lady Jane! (27.03.15) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (24.03.15) *(MBC) Idol True Colors (01.11.14) *(MBC) Blue Night Radio (24.10.14) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (31.08.14) *(KBS) Lee Sora's Music Plaza (22.08.14) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (21.08.14) *(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.08.14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (06.08.14) Concert Tours *'Red Velvet 1st Concert "Red Room" 2017-2018' *August 18, 19 & 20 - Seoul, South Korea - Olympic Park Hall *March 28 & 29 - Tokyo, Japan - Musashino Forest General Sports *May 25 - Sapporo, Japan - Wakuwaku Holiday Hall *May 27 - Aichi, Japan - Ichinomiya City Hall *May 30 - Hiroshima, Japan - JMS Aster Plaza Great Hall *June 01 - Fukuoka, Japan - Fukuoka International Conference Hall *June 04 & 05 - Osaka, Japan - Orix Theater *June 07 & 08 - Kanagawa, Japan - Pacific Yokohama National Convention Hall *'Red Velvet Concert "Redmare" 2018' *August 04 & 05 - Seoul, South Korea - SK Olympic Handball Gimnasium *September 08 - Bangkok, Thailand - Thunder Dome *September 22 & 23 - Taipei, Taiwan - NTU Sports Center Concert/Festival Appearances *Etude House 8th Pink Play Concert (14/04/18) *Shilla Beauty Concert (24/11/17) *Incheon K-Pop Concert 2017 (9/09/17) *Music Bank World Tour in Jakarta, Indonesia (2/09/17) *2017 A-Nation Music Festival in Japon (26/08/17) *Ulsan Summer Festival (24/07/2017) *Bangkok Super Live Concert (10/06/2017) *Dream Concert 2017 (03/06/2017) *Changwon Cultural Complex Ceremony (24/05/17) *I SEOUL CONCERT (23/05/17) *Seul Talk Concert Jakarta (21/05/2017) *Masan University Festival (12/05/2017) *Kcon Mexico (18/03/2017) *SXSW KPop Night Out 2017 (17/03/2017) *FC Ahnyang Home Opening Game - FC Ahnyang vs FC Suwon (5/03/2017) *Namseoul University Festival (21/02/2017) *26th Seoul Music Awards 2017 (19/01/2017) *Fantastic 4 Concert (28/11/2016) *KBS Incheon Super Seoul Dream Concert (27/11/2016) *N-POP Concert (18/11/2016) *BOF Dream Concert (27/10/2016) *KBS Youth Music Concert (25/10/2016) *Busan One Asia Dream Concert (23/10/2016) *Icheon K-POP Concert 2016(16/10/2016) *Asia Music Network Big Concert (06/10/2016) *K-Pop Concert (24/09/2016) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Concert (07/09/2016) *SBS-R LOVE FM Boom's Driving Club Open Broadcast-2016 Park Concert in Daegu (21/09/2016) *M Super Concert (10/07/2016) *KBS Song Festival (23/01/2016) *Show Core (26/12/2015) *Asia Dream Concert (31/10/2015) *KCON LA (13/08/2015) *Dream Concert (23/05/2015) *KMF (31/12/2014) Endorsements *'2018:' Etude House (cosmetic) *'2017:' Columbia Sportswear x Sorel Footwear (everyone except Irene) *'2017:' The Shilla Duty Free *'2017:' NCSOFT 'Pro Baseball H2' (mobile game) *'2017:' Skechers (with EXO) *'2017:' Korean Red Cross Youth *'2017:' Lineage Red Knights *'2016-2017:' Tore Ore Chicken *'2016-2017:' The Saem (cosmetics) *'2016:' Red Cross *'2015-2016:' BLACK Martine SITBON (handbag) *'2015-2016:' Metersbonwe (clothes) *'2015:' Baskin Robbins *'2014:' Lotte Pepero Recognitions *'2015' *SBS MTV Best of the Best: Best Remake Song (Be Natural) *27th Golden Disk Awards: Best New Artist (Female) *Korean Entertainment Arts Awards: Rookie of the Year *24th Seoul Music Awards: Best Rookie of 2014 *KBS Music Bank (27/03): "Ice Cream Cake" *SBS Inkigayo (29/03): "Ice Cream Cake" *SBS MTV The Show (31/03): "Ice Cream Cake" *MBC Show Champion (01/04): "Ice Cream Cake" *Mnet M! Countdown (02/04): "Ice Cream Cake" *MBC Music Core (04/04): "Ice Cream Cake" *SBS MTV The Show (15/09): "Dumb Dumb" *MBC Show Champion (16/09): "Dumb Dumb" *Mnet M! Countdown (17/09): "Dumb Dumb" *SBS Inkigayo (20/09): "Dumb Dumb" *Mnet M! Countdown (24/09): "Dumb Dumb" *MelOn Music Awards: Best Dance Female (Ice Cream Cake) *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Dance Perfomance Female Group (Ice Cream Cake) *Simply K-Pop Awards: Best Perfomance Girl Group *'2016' *25th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *28th Golden Disk Awards: Digital Bonsang *25th Gaon K-Pop Awards: Hot Perfomance *22nd Korean Entertainment Arts Awards: Netizens Award *SBS MTV The Show (22/03): "One Of These Nights" *MBC Show Champion (23/03): "One Of These Nights" *Mnet M! Countdown (24/03): "One Of These Nights" *KBS Music Bank (25/03): "One Of These Nights" *SBS Inkigayo (27/03): "One Of These Nights" *SBS MTV The Show (13/09): "Russian Roulette" *SBS MTV The Show (20/09): "Russian Roulette" *MBC Show Champion (21/09): "Russian Roulette" *Mnet M! Countdown (22/09): "Russian Roulette" *SBS Inkigayo (25/09): "Russian Roulette" *MelOn Music Awards: Best Music Video (Russian Roulette) *MelOn Music Awards: Top 10 Artist (Red Velvet) *'2017' *31th Golden Disk Awards: CeCi Asia Icon Award *26th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *SBS MTV The Show (07/02): "Rookie" *MBC Show Champion (08/02): "Rookie" *Mnet M! Countdown (09/02): "Rookie" *KBS Music Bank (10/02): "Rookie" *SBS Inkigayo (12/02): "Rookie" *MBC Show Champion (15/02): "Rookie" *Mnet M! Countdown (16/02): "Rookie" *KBS Music Bank (17/02): "Rookie" *SBS Inkigayo (19/02): "Rookie" *23rd Korean Entertainment Arts Awards: Best Female Group *MBC Show Champion (19/07): "Red Flavor" *Mnet M! Countdown (20/07): "Red Flavor" *KBS Music Bank (21/07): "Red Flavor" *MBC Music Core (22/07): "Red Flavor" *SBS Inkigayo (23/07): "Red Flavor" *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Hallyu Icon Award *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Bonsang *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Female Group *MelOn Music Awards: Top 10 Artists (Red Velvet) *SBS Inkigayo (10/12): "Peek-A-Boo" *'2018' *32th Golden Disk Awards: Digital Bonsang *SBS Inkigayo (14/01): "Peek-A-Boo" *27th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *MBC Show Champion (07/02): "Bad Boy" *Mnet M! Countdown (08/02): "Bad Boy" *KBS Music Bank (09/02): "Bad Boy" *SBS Inkigayo (11/02): "Bad Boy" *Mnet M! Countdown (15/02): "Bad Boy" *15th Korean Music Awards: Best Pop Song "Red Flavor" *30th Korea Producer Awards: Performer Award (singer category) *MBC Show Champion (15/08): "Power Up" *KBS Music Bank (17/08): "Power Up" *MBC Show! Music Core (18/08): "Power Up" *SBS Inkigayo (19/08): "Power Up" *SBS MTV The Show (21/08): "Power Up" *MBC Show Champion (22/08): "Power Up" *Mnet M! Countdown (23/08): "Power Up" *KBS Music Bank (24/08): "Power Up" *SBS Inkigayo (26/08): "Power Up" *Mnet M! Countdown (30/08): "Power Up" *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: The Artist Award *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Bonsang *Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Minister of Culture, Sports and Tourism's Commendation Trivia *Since their official debut and the subsequent admission of Yeri, the group has decided to recognize each member by a specific color: Irene (rose/red), Seulgi (yellow/orange), Wendy (blue/light blue), Joy (green/aqua) and Yeri (Violet/purple). *All of the group's main songs are always connected and interspersed with the color-based concept "Red" because of their cheerful and energetic themes, while the soft and mature themes are under the color-based concept "Velvet". *Each of the group members have stated that fellow group F(x) is their role model. *The choreography of the song Happiness was created by the world famous Japanese choreographer Dakeoochi Ayako, she has also created complex and fascinating choreographies for other groups such as BoA and Girls' Generation to the amazement and surprise of their fans. *Red Velvet's first mini-album 'Ice Cream Cake' hit the music charts, not only in South Korea, but also in Singapore, Thailand, Indonesia, among others. *Celebrating the release of their first mini-album 'Ice Cream Cake', the girls held an event in which they played the SuperStar SMTOWN video game along with their fans. *The group ranked first on Billboard World Top Album with 'The Red' on the first day of its release and recorded an all-kill on all online music charts. *Like every year since 2010, NAVER creates an open survey for fans to vote for and choose their favorite dances from K-Pop girl groups, Red Velvet's "Ice Cream Cake" came in sixth place with 5.1% (3,299) of the votes. *The mini-album 'Russian Roulette' positioned itself #1 in Synnara, even without having any songs released beforehand and in less than a day of its announcement. *'Russian Roulette's MV was the most watched K-Pop video of September in America and in the rest of the world. The first day of its release it surpassed 2 million views. *The group placed first in the Billboard World Top Album with 'Rookie'. *One day after the release of Red Flavor's MV, the MV reached 5.6 million views. *It's the third time the group has topped the Bilboard World Top Album with 'The Red Summer', setting a new record for K-Pop girl groups. The other releases were: 'The Red' and 'Rookie'. *It's the only K-Pop girls group that has been at the top spot on the iTunes world chart in 2017. *Red Velvet became the 5th most awarded girls group in music Award shows with a total of 34 wins. *'Dumb Dumb' ranked #9 in Rolling Stone's Top 10 Best MV in 2015, the first K-pop group to do so. *Hours after being published, the group's 'Peek-A-Boo' MV was a trending on YouTube in the following positions and countries: #5 Mexico, #10 Canada, #10 USA, #11 Venezuela, #12 UK, #5 Korea, #10 Indonesia, #34 Thailand and #41 Brazil. *One day after the release of 'Bad Boy''s MV, the video reached more than 7 million views, making it the group's most watched video on the first day of its release. *'Bad Boy' is the first MV of the group to reach 1 million likes. *They are the second K-Pop group with the most listeners in Spotify, with more than 2 million. External Links *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Official Site *Official Twitter *Official Facebook *Official Instagram @ redvelvet.smtown Category:K-Pop Group